Cuenta la leyenda
by xaica
Summary: Sucedió hace muchos años... Podréis llamar a esto historia de amor Pero fue algo más. Lo temible se desató y tan solo tres jovenes, piratas, podían cambiar las cosas. Una pelirroja, una morena y una castaña con ganas de Marcha. Fic echo con Eliz. ¡Reviews
1. Entre Suspiros

**Disclaimer:** _Si fuéramos J.K.Rowling seríamos ricas, rubias y tendríamos a mil criados que nos dan todo lo que queremos… ¿De sueños se puede vivir?_

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Karah (Mi Ylo): **_¡Hola gente hermosa! Bueno… Pues nada, aquí estamos metidas, en una loca producción de K&E, que por cierto, la cosa pinta bastante bien… espero que os guste la historia, y pues… decir que Eliz es de las mejores personas del mundo, por no decir la mejor y que ha sido un honor hacer este fic con ella como compañera . Y sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el comentario de mí aquí, compañera de mar y de aventuras._

**Eliz (Yohooo):** _¡Hola mis nabos de toda la vida! Aquí estamos la Ylo y yo con un nuevo fic que os va a gustar… ¡Os va a encantar! ¡No vais a poder dejar de leer! Que va…¡Eso esperamos! Y nada…He de decir que Karah es el cerebro de esta organización (Si, si, no te ruborices) y yo…la morena tonta Y aquí un mensaje para ella: ¡¡¡Amoreeee! ¿Sabes que hace más o menos un año que nos conocemos? Si...Un año, ¡que rápido! Y nada…Que te quiero muchísimo, y que parte de mi es por ti, y…Que eres una estupenda persona ¡Que se va a comer el mundo! No te olvides de mi ¿vale? Y…Eso ¡¡¡¡¡Os dejamos con el fic! (8) Yoho…Un pirata soy (8) _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Cuenta la leyenda…**_

"_Sucedió una vez… En tierras lejanas, con distintos vientos y distintas personas. Condené mi alma a amarle y él la destrozó sin pensarlo, al conocer mi identidad. Ahora necesito buscarle… Quiero encontrarme con sus ojos azabaches otra vez… Tal vez quiera, venganza"_

_**Lily Evans, 5 de Mayo de 1802**_

**Escrito por Karah y Eliz**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Cuenta la leyenda…**

**Capítulo 1.- Entre Suspiros**

Un suspiro… eso es lo que se sentía constantemente en la habitación de un barco. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había echo ya, en esa media hora que llevaba encerrada allí. No quería que su tripulación la viera decaída, intentaba mostrarse fuerte, decidida y alegre como siempre cuando estaba con ellos, pero desde hacía seis meses atrás, fingía todo sentimiento cuando estaba con ellos. Solo dos compañeras suyas sabían con certeza lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Karah Ylonen y Eliz Stone.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta del camarote, alejándola de los pensamientos, y trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Se colocó un mechón de pelo rojo detrás de la oreja y fijando sus ojos verde esmeralda, fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose detrás de ella con sus dos amigas, sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Lily, hemos conseguido averiguar quien era aquel hombre-Elizabeth Stone, morena, que el pelo le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros, de ojos verdes entró con la alegría reflejada en su cara. Delgada y de buen cuerpo, era la jefa de combate, quien entrenaba a los piratas y los distribuía por grupos. Odiaba su nombre, por eso ordenaba a todo el mundo llamarla Eliz. Tenía buen carácter, era simpática, extrovertida y siempre ayudaba a la gente cuando lo necesitaba. Era tímida y romántica y nunca le faltaban pretendientes, aun que cuando de luchar se trataba, era la mejor en el arte de dominar la espada o el cañón.

Karah relevó a su compañera añadiendo la información- Es poco lo que sabemos, se llama James, y según gente que le vio, sus amigos le llaman "Prongs"-La chica era alta, la más alta de las tres y bastante delgada. Era castaña clara, con mechas rubias y unos ojos azul cielo, que podían cambiar dependiendo de su humor, hasta azul-grisáceo o gris. Tenía a muchos chicos detrás, por su fama de conquistadora, y es que Karah conquistaba a quien quería, ya sea guiñando un ojo sensualmente o regalando una sonrisa coqueta. Tenía un genio del demonio si la hacías enfadar, era simpática, alegre, extrovertida, la más alocada del grupo, pero cuando se tenían de hacer estrategias, era de las mejores estrategas del mundo, y los mapas, los hacía y guiaba el timón como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Lily les miró agradecida y preguntó-¿Qué tiempo hace fuera?

-Un sol del demonio-Respondió Karah-Se nota que este verano hará calor, y solo estamos en primavera…

-Dúchate, ponte algo cómodo y fresquito, que a media noche iremos a cualquier isla que nos quede cerca a llevarnos un buen botín-Le aconsejó Eliz, y llevándose a Karah del brazo, dejaron a la pelirroja sola. Volvió a suspirar y miró su camarote. Lejos de ser pequeño, era bastante grande, y estaba dividido en tres habitaciones. Una era la que estaba ahora, que era el despacho de la Jefa de la embarcación. La estancia se componía por un escritorio y una silla muy cómoda, unas cuantas estanterías con libros, y otras con informes. Varios cuadros adornaban las paredes de madera, haciendo del despacho, más acogedor y más íntimo. El despacho tenía dos puertas más, una que daba al baño, y la otra que era la de su habitación.

Entró a la primera, y se adentró al lavabo. Era más pequeño que el despacho, obviamente, pero no menos elegante que el. Había un jacuzzi en el centro, al lado una bañera, un lavabo, un bidet y un pequeño fregadero oxidado, ya demasiado usado, para levar sus manos. También había un armario donde guardaba las toallas y los jabones. Cogió una toalla del armario, y dejándola encima de un banquito que tenía allí, abrió los grifos hasta llenar la bañera. Se despojó de la ropa y se adentró lentamente en la bañera. Giró la llave hacia el otro lado y el agua cambió de cálida a fría. Odiaba lo cálido. Prefería mil veces, una buena ducha de agua fría con la cual despejar las ideas. Y eso estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Se había obsesionado totalmente con aquel chico, pero después de todo, no era más que una de sus innumerables aventuras. Pero… La pregunta, en realidad sería: ¿Por qué no era capaz de olvidarle? La sensación de estar de nuevo en sus brazos, de sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella, sus palabras, cargadas de cariño y pasión. La increíble sensación de perder la mano entre su pelo. Todas aquellas sensaciones superaban en creces, cualquier otra que hubiese tenido alguna vez.

Salió de la bañera envolviéndose en una dulce toalla de seda y se precipitó a cerrar los ojos, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Si… Debía reconocerlo, necesitaba urgentemente volver a verle. Que ella fuera pirata, no significaba nada. Aunque…Si lo pensabas, de modo diferente, si que lo era. Nadie quiere nada con los piratas, los llaman "Los apestados bravucones de los siete mares" Robamos, matamos, tenemos el mundo a nuestro alcance. Todo el mundo teme a un pirata, y era normal, que ese "James" quisiera alejarse de ella.

Comenzó a vestirse con su ropaje de pirata, ya expuesto encima de la cama. Y entonces…Lo comprendió. Lo sabía y había reprimido ese sentimiento durante mucho tiempo. Le había dolido demasiado que la rechazara. Era la primera vez que lo pensaba directamente, pero la realidad, y eso es lo que necesitaba su mente para descansar en paz. Quería venganza.

Ya vestida, se acercó al espejo de la puerta del armario, para colocar su sombrero, de manera correcta. Lily Evans… Una singular pelirroja de unos hipnóticos, ojos verdes. De figura esbelta, tenía un carácter, realmente extraño que le hacía diferente a los demás. Dependiendo del viento, su humor cambiaba. Era romántica, y aunque lo negara rotundamente, su mayor debilidad era ser demasiado enamoradiza. Era jefa de los piratas, aquel era el sueño de toda una vida. Cuando era pequeña, se escapó de casa y vivió cinco años de lo que lograba encontrar por la calle. Tras pasar la adolescencia, con diez monedas de oro, que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo para su "Gran Momento", compró uno de los barcos más grandes de toda Inglaterra, al cual lo llamó: El cofre Escondido.

Meses después de zarpar por primera de puerto, contrato a exactamente, ocho hombres y una mujer, esa mujer era Karah. Al igual que Lily, era su sueño desde pequeña, pero era de clase alta y eso fue lo que le impidió marcharse en unos años. Pero una mañana decidió colgar el vestido y coger su adorado sombrero y unirse a la tripulación que más adecuada le pareciera.

Tres años después, encontraron a Eliz. En este caso, ella no quería ser pirata. Lo hizo a la fuerza, aunque con los años acabó haciéndose a la idea, de que aquello, era para lo que de verdad valía. Ella era hija del emperador, y una noche, mientras todos dormían, "El cofre escondido" asaltó la ciudad, robaron botines, amarraron a los ricos, pero su fortuna y su desgracia, fue que el viejo David Rasmurd raptara a la bella chica, en etapa adolescente.

La encadenaron y le ordenaron que desvelara donde su padre guardaba su tesoro. Pero no desveló nada. Ni tan siquiera dijo una palabra, hasta un año después. Sus padres dejaron de buscarla, al darla por muerta y ella se quedó sin saber a donde ir. Lily le ofreció un cargo de pirata, pero fue cuando ella, le exigió algo más de su estilo, un cargo de mayor importancia. La capitana sonrió y le impuso el reto de batirse en duelo contra el mejor espadachín: Lord Muller.

Y tras la atenta mirada de todos, Eliz consiguió tirar por la borda al viejo Lord Muller, el cual fue sustituído por ella, convirtiéndose así, en jefa de combate.

-Ya basta-ordenó Lily a su mente-. Basta de recuerdos, basta. Nada puede cambiar, ni que James salga de mi vida, ni Eliz pueda volver a lo que una vez, llamó hogar. Este es su hogar.

Salió del camarote y subió las escaleras que conducían a cubierta. Se asomaba una hermosa mañana por los confines del océano pacífico, la brisa ondeaba hacia el noroeste y todo apuntaba que sería un día, un tanto monótono.

-Lily-la llamó Karah. Esta estaba revisando un mapa de la isla más cercana-. Esta tarde podríamos embarcar en Tidilus, es una isla a unas escasas veinte millas de aquí.

-¿Tidilus eh? Si, pon rumbo hacia allí, nos vendría bien. He oído hablar de ella, tiene buena mercancía y ricos a los que estafar-Karah expuso una sonrisa pícara mientras Lily también le dedicaba una de las suyas- Se lo propondré a Eliz, para que a sus hombres. Lo haremos de noche, como siempre.

Lily se acercó al extremo opuesto del barco, subió por el lugar del timonel y se acercó a observar lo que ya era habitual para aquella tripulación.

-Oh vamos Jeff-le gritó Eliz sonriendo desde la otra punta-. ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Jeff Stuart, era un joven inexperto que acababa de ingresar en la tripulación, era de la misma edad que Eliz, y ambos eran los más jóvenes de la tripulación. Todos los tripulantes rodeaban la pelea, ambos llevaban espadas y estaban en extremos opuestos.

Karah se acercó a Lily e hizo un ademán con los hombros. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán-inquirió Karah con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas?-declaró Lily objetando como si fuera algo imposible de solucionar.

Eliz dio un salto y continuó la batalla. Jeff era rápido, ella también, el rechinar de las espadas sonaba cada vez que estas se juntaban. El chico dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho de la chica, haciendo que esta cayera por la proa del barco. Todos se precipitaron hasta allí para vislumbrar si había caído al agua. Allí estaba agarrada al barco con una expresión coqueta, dio un pequeño salto mientras agarraba a Jeff por el cuello.

-Y muerto-finalizó Eliz-. Muy bien Jeff, al final conseguirás tirarme.

Este sonrió ruborizado y le estrechó la mano a la "jefa". Karah le silbó. Eliz miró hacia arriba y subió rápidamente, para comprobar el estado de ánimo de Lily, después de todo seguía preocupada.

-Lily, dime, ¿bien todo? ¿Sigues…eso?-intentó preguntar Eliz intentando parecer despreocupada.

-Si, Eliz, estoy bien, solo es una pequeña obsesión. Esta noche asaltaremos la isla de Tidilus. Prepara a la tripulación, esta noche lo quiero todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo.

Eliz sonrió y salió a cubierta dando un grito, haciendo que los tripulantes giraran la cabeza.

-¡A Tidilus esta noche! Afilar las espadas, caballeros-declaró esta sonriendo a sus marineros. Se giró para hablar con sus amigas-. Mmmm…Tidilus, me han dicho que hacen allí unas croquetas estupendas.

Las tres rieron al instante, pero la risa fue interrumpida por un leve taconeo que si hizo más intento a la vez que la bella mujer se aproximaba.

-¿Mejores que mis croquetas?-Alice Mathews les mostró una pequeña bandeja de aperitivos a las bucaneros.

-Mmmm-exclamó Karah-. Eliz exagera, no hay nada como tus croquetas.

Alice Mathews, una mujer que rodeaba los veinte y pocos años, era la cocinera del Cofre Escondido. Era amable, cariñosa y querida por todos desde el primer momento que llegó al barco. De desmesurada belleza, sus ojos grises alteraban el orden del viento, al igual que su cabellera rubia dejaba en un trance a los jóvenes marineros, ya encandilados por su inmejorable belleza.

-Lily, querida, tienes el cinturón de oro en tu dormitorio-le comunicó Alice inclinando la cabeza. Entre ellas, había una relación de cariño y respecto, ya que Alice no ignoraba que Lily fuera la capitana del barco.

Lily inclinó la cabeza, retransmitiendo un "gracias" a través del gesto. Se alejó un poco de la multitud, mientras Karah y Eliz trazaban diferentes planes acerca de cómo asaltarían la ciudad, si habría botines, y ricachones a los que estafar mucho dinero.

La pelirroja se dejo llevar hasta la popa del barco. Era extraño… Tidilus, como le sonaba aquel nombre. Aquel chico lo había mencionado. Si… Tidilus…

"_Cuando era pequeño, solía ir a un sitio especial, allí viví con mis abuelos durante quince años. La isla se llama Tidilus"_

El corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Y si le encontraba allí? No sabría que hacer, ni que decir…

Quería ir a Tidilus. Le encontraría, y le preguntaría que tenía en contra de los piratas. Buscaría a James.

Buscaría su propia libertad.

Buscaría… **Venganza**

_¡¡Dejanos reviews! ¡Seremos felices con eso! ¿No quieres nuestra felicidad? Si la quieres… ¡Solo tienes que darle a Go!_

_¡Vamos!_

_¡¡¡Que es gratis!_

_¡¡Miles de besos y abrazos!_

_¡Os queremos!_

_Karah y Eliz _

_P.D. Al amargado que no quiere nuestra felicidad…Sabemos donde vives. ¡Ah! ¡Próximo capítulo: "Tidilus"!_


	2. Tidilus

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre… ¿Qué? ¡Si ya lo veis en todos los fics! Y prácticamente es siempre el mismo rollo cansino y muy cansino. Y eso, bla, bla, bla, etc, etc.**

**Notas de las autoras: **(¡Si! ¡Nosotras! "Crazy Pirates" o "Las chicas depravadas de los siete mares" O bueno…Lo que queráis)

**Karah: **_¡Hola hermosura de gente! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de la locura esta… ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Nos han gustado y emocionado un montón! Espero que dejen comentarios y disfruten mucho de el capítulo, que lo hemos hecho con mucho amor (xD). Cuídense mucho. ¡os queremos mucho!_

_BeSiToS. MuakiS!_

**Eliz: **_¡Hola querida gente! Miles de gracias por los comentarios…Cada letra nos ha conmovido hasta las mismísimas entrañas… ¡Que queréis que os diga! Que os queremos cantidad…Gracias por todo, y también a los que lo han leído y por alguna razón del destino no han dejado review… No tenemos resentimiento… Algunas si… Jajaja ¡¡Y nada! ¡Os dejo con este capítulo! Que espero que os guste… ¡Os quieroooozz! Miles de besazos y bezitoz._

**Cuenta la leyenda…**

**Capítulo 2.- Tidilus**

El Cofre Escondido atracó por la noche, en las cálidas aguas de Tidilus. A lo lejos, se podía ver que en la calle ya no había ni un alma. Lily decidió esperar tan solo una hora más, antes de atacar a las mansiones, que se encontraban en la lejanía.

-Solo una hora-reprendió Lily a su tripulación, entusiasmados, por pasar a la acción. Los saqueos al anochecer eran su especialidad.

Durante la hora de espera, los piratas afilaron sus espadas, y cuando faltaban diez minutos para salir del barco, Lily los reunió a todos, como siempre lo hacía, en la cubierta.

-Bueno…-Empezó nerviosa, por saber que la isla tenía algo que ver con "su hombre"-Vosotros saqueareis el pueblo, coged todo lo que podáis, y corred hacia aquí, tenemos como mucho tres horas para llevar a cabo la misión. Eliz, Karah y yo iremos a las mansiones, tened cuidado, sed sigilosos, que no os vean-Los piratas asintieron-Venga, vamos ¡ya!-Ordenó. Todo el mundo salió del barco lo más silencioso que pudo, y dividiéndose las tiendas, siguiendo la estrategia de Karah, fueron dispersándose rápidamente.

Las tres chicas corrieron hacia las mansiones, que se situaban en lo más alto de la isla, para que los dueños pudieran ver el paisaje de toda ella. Al acercarse, pudieron comprobar que había tres mansiones juntas, y las otras estaban más alejadas, así que para no perder el tiempo, entraron cada una a una mansión diferente de las que estaban cerca.

Lily, una vez que sus compañeras se habían marchado a su destino, miró hacia el interior del jardín, y pudo vislumbrar un pastor alemán. Los marrones ojos del perro la miraban con enfado, pensando el como la pelirroja había osado ir hasta allí a esas horas de la noche.

Sonrió con suficiencia y sacando un trozo de carne que guardaba en el bolso que llevaba, lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas, bien lejos de la entrada. El perro, oliendo el manjar, fue corriendo hacia allí, dejándole a Lily el paso libre.

Eliz se encontró con que había gente en el jardín, así que abrió la puerta del jardín tan despacio como pudo y se escabulló hacia los matorrales que tenía más cerca. Y con increíble agilidad, fue de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a un lugar donde no la podía ver nadie. Una vez allí se dispuso a observar la casa con atención, y vio una puerta trasera, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella sigilosamente.

Se encontró ante ella con un gran hall, que llenó de recuerdos su mirada. Corrió sigilosamente, escaleras arriba y se metió directamente en lo que parecía el dormitorio principal.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-se acercó un gran arcón de plata. Lo abrió rápidamente, con una navaja que solía guardar en su bota. El arcón hizo un ruido extraño al abrirse, dejando ver su interior. Miles de monedas de oro-. ¡Bingo!

-Perdona señorita-oyó una voz sensual cerca de ella-. ¿Me enseña su invitación?

Eliz sonrió al notar la espada en su espalda. Lentamente se giró, con las manos en alto, para descubrir a un joven apuesto, rubio y con unos ojos dorados severos que la observaban.

Karah encontró muy fácil subir el ancho muro, romper el cristal haciendo poco ruido y dormir con un excelente somnífero a los empleados que trabajaban en la gran mansión.

Como si supiera exactamente donde se encontraba el dinero, dio un golpe seco en el centro de un cuadro que imitaba a Napoleón. Detrás del cuadro, se encontraba un hueco, en el aparecía una pequeña caja de bronce. La abrió cuidadosamente. En su interior se encontraban, distintos diamantes, al igual que diversas joyas.

Sonrió satisfecha, y cerrando la caja, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Avanzó hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, pero no contó con que alguien, que había entrado disimuladamente mientras ella admiraba el botín, le hiciera la zancadilla y al momento de caer la chica, la hubiera cogido por la cintura y la hubiera estrechado contra su cuerpo. La caja, que había caído estrepitosamente al suelo, hizo posible que esa persona le cogiera de las manos, inmovilizándola.

La castaña miró hacia arriba, a la cara de quien hubiera oseado hacerla caer, encontrándose con un chico, de pelo negro-azulado, ni muy largo ni muy corto, que el flequillo le caía elegantemente por los ojos, que eran de un azul intenso, y pensó, que no estaba nada mal, que la hubieran pillado, siempre y cuando fuese ese bombón. Sonrió sensualmente, ya pensaría la forma de escapar después, ahora tocaba divertirse un poco con él.

La pelirroja rodeó la casa, mirando por donde se podría colar hacía dentro. Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, vio una ventana abierta en el segundo piso, y un árbol, que con un salto grande, llegabas sin problemas. Se dirigió al árbol, y con agilidad felina, trepó el tronco, hasta la rama que podías acceder a la ventana. Saltó y se metió dentro. Observó la estancia, por lo que se veía, era un dormitorio. Cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación, un armario, un escritorio, un estante con libros y un par de cuadros entre otras cosas. Había dos puertas, una la que supondría sería la del pasillo, y la otra era un misterio. Se acercó sigilosamente, y cuando estaba apunto de abrirla, se abrió dejando ver a un joven de pelo azabache, ahora mojado, ojos chocolate enmarcados por unas gafas. Se fijó en el torso desnudo, por donde traviesas gotas seguían una carrera, haber quien llegaba antes al final. La única vestimenta del chico era una toalla, que rodeaba su cintura.

-¡¿TÚ!-Gritaron a la vez ambos.

El chico parecía nervioso, cogió ropa del armario y se fue a cambiar, a lo que Lily deducio era el baño. Salió un par de minutos más tarde, arreglado y perfumado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-No… no sabia que vivías aquí-Murmuró la pelirroja cabizbaja-De haberlo sabido, no hubiera venido nunca.

-¡JAMES!-Se sintió un grito, y segundos después, dos personas entraron estrepitosamente, llevando agarradas fuertemente, de los brazos, intentando que no se escaparan a otras dos.

-Hola Lily-Saludó Karah- ¿Te unes a nuestro juego? Este tan excitante…-El moreno que la había descubierto en su casa, se puso rojo, pero lo disimuló sonriendo con picardía a su "prisionera".

-¿Estáis bien, Sirius, Remus?-Preguntó el moreno-¿A vosotros también os han entrado?-Preguntó James sorprendido. Se giró hacia Lily y la miró intensamente-Mas vale que tus amiguitas no les hayan echo nada a mis amigos, porque sino, no saldréis vivas de aquí-Amenazó.

-Tranquilo James-Le tranquilizo el que tenía a Eliz sujeta-No nos han hecho nada, al menos no a mi, y por como esta Sirius, tampoco le han hecho nada.

Después del comentario de Remus, un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. James y Lily mantenían una discusión interna, sobre que hacer ahora que estaban uno enfrente del otro.

-Ehm…Siento interrumpir, este momento, tan…Así, pero tenemos que irnos-declaró Eliz mirando a sus amigas.

James, Sirius y Remus rieron ante la declaración de la extraña chica, que todavía sonreía en los brazos del joven. Lily y Karah le dedicaron una sonrisa significativa a su amiga, mientras entre ellas intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

-Perdona morena, pero somos tres hombres armados, contra tres piratas de pacotilla-la observó Sirius, mientras soltaba a Karah un momento y la tiraba contra la pared-. ¿Qué harás para impedir que os matemos, aquí mismo?

-Yo no voy a hacer nada, querido Rey Triton. Lo hará mi amiga Karah, te ha cogido el gusto. Dejaré que te mate ella. No me importa compartir el botín. En cuanto a ti, rubito…-continuó Eliz dedicándole una sonrisa a cada uno-. Tendrás la suerte de morir a manos de la jefa de combate de "El Cofre Escondido" Te ha tocado la lotería. Te voy a matar yo. Y finalmente, querido Jamsie…Tú…La llevas cruda.

Volvieron a reír ante aquellas palabras, que parecían dedicadas por un matón de mediana edad. Sirius se acercó a Karah y la cogió con poca delicadeza en el cuello. James aprisionó a Lily entre sus brazos. Remus se limitó a sostener a Eliz, la cual tenía las manos atadas en la espalda.

- Aja, y para que no os coja desprevenidos, os diré como lo haremos. Primero Lily, tumbará al moreno con un fácil movimiento de espalda, te pondrá el pie en la cara. Y si tiene ganas…Puede continuar-Lily le guiñó un ojo a su amiga-. En ese mismo instante, Karah logrará darte un puñetazo a ti-señaló a Sirius-. Que te dejará fuera de combate inmediatamente. Luego discutiremos que hacer contigo. Y quedas tú-le sonrió a Remus con picardía-. Mientras mis amigas llevan todo el botín al barco, tú y yo tendremos una charla a base de la pelea que tú digas. ¿De acuerdo? Y como no alcanzo mi navaja favorita, vamos a hacer todo eso, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

Karah dio un golpe seco en el suelo, lo cual hizo que Lily y Eliz se pusieron al instante a combatir. Tal y como dijo Eliz, ocurrió. James esquivó el primer movimiento de Lily, pero el segundo fue más rápido que él. Logró tumbarle al instante en el frío suelo. Lily le sonrió de manera "pirata"

Por su parte Karah, había logrado sorprender a Sirius, tras una derecha, bien lograda. Lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo. Se desató las manos, cogiendo la navaja que se encontraba encima de la mesa. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, intentando coger lo más rápido posible el botín que se encontraba en el hall.

Finalmente Eliz peleaba con Remus, que sorprendemente le devolvía cada una de sus estrategias. Eliz le hizo un ademán a su amiga para que sacara a los inconscientes James y Sirius de la habitación, aquello iba a ser lo que Karah llamaría "Un buen baño de sangre"

-Vaya…El rubito sabe pelear, muy bien-Remus sonrió mientras esquivaba una patada de la chica-. Todo hay que decirlo.

-Yo también soy jefe de combate. Y tu tampoco lo haces mal-el rubio le propino una derecha que la chica no dudó en esquivarla al instante.

-¿Me he puesto roja? El gran… ¿Cómo te llamabas? El gran lo que sea me halaga-la chica saltó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cogiendo dos espadas de la pared-. No se si te importará que usemos espadas.

Le lanzó una espada al aire, que Remus cogió al instante. Comenzaron una lucha, mientras los dos salían de la habitación rápidamente.

-Sir Remus Lupin, para su no disposición, querida pirata…

-¡Joder Lily! ¡El barco zarpará sin nosotras!-gritó Karah corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, impregnadas en llamas. El Cofre del Tesoro se encontraba a lo lejos. A su paso se oía a la gente gritar, cada vez más alterados. Lily y Karah aceleraron el paso, mientras entre ambas llevaban diversos cofres, de una cantidad, demasiado pesada.

-¡Capitana!-era el viejo Strausen quien las llamaba. Las cogió de los brazos a las dos, mientras varios hombres ponían los hombres a salvo-. Debemos irnos, las autoridades llegarán de un momento a otro. ¡Rápido! ¿Y la señorita Eliz?

Karah y Lily se dedicaron una mirada de angustia entre ellas. Karah le susurró algo al oído, que hizo iluminar la cara a Lily, mientras asentía de manera continua con la cabeza.

-¡Leven anclas! ¡Carguen los cañones! ¡Le daremos una señal a Eliz desde aquí!-gritó la capitana a toda la tripulación, que permanecían atentos ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

Jeff cargó rápidamente el cañón y apuntó al cielo con el. Cogió una de las antorchas que colgaban y prendió la mecha.

_**¡¡BOOM!**_

Eliz lo había logrado. El filo de su espada, había finalizado la pelea. El joven caballero, "Sir Remus" se encontraba tirado en el suelo, mientras esta le sonreía con cortesía.

-Te mato o no te mato… Esa es la cuestión-inquirió Eliz bajando su espada desde el cuello, hasta el ombligo del chico.

_**¡¡BOOM!**_

Un ruido de cañones sonó a lo lejos. Eliz giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la ventana más cercana. Reconoció el cañonazo.

-Has tenido suerte, te mataré otro día, querido caballero.

Vislumbró la ventana abierta y antes de que Remus pudiera alcanzarla con su arma de fuego, ella saltó hacia fuera. Comenzó a correr hacia el barco, la adrenalina en el cuerpo. Conocía a Karah perfectamente para saber, que el barco ya había partido, y que ella todavía tendría que demostrar que se manejaba en el agua, igual que en Tierra.

Logró llegar a tiempo al puerto, cuando el barco todavía estaba cerca. Se tiró directamente al mar, de cabeza y comenzó a nadar rápidamente. Karah y Lily tiraron una cuerda, Eliz se agarró fuertemente y en menos de lo que canta un gallo., ya estaba con ellas dos.

-Puff-exclamó la chica sonriendo a sus dos amigas-. Por los pelos ¿eh?

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

_¡Y ahora es el momento de despedirnos hasta el próximo capítulo! Y dejaros con nuestro amigo el botoncito…Si si, el del review._

_¡Se os quiere, gente, se os quiere!_

_¡Muuuuuuuuack!_

_Karah & Eliz_


	3. Vientos que cambian

**Disclaimer: _Epa…Lo de siempre._**

**Notas de las autoras: **

**Karah:_ ¡Hola gente hermosa! ¡Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo! Lo publicamos antes de que Eliz se vaya de vacaciones, ya que sino no podríamos publicar hasta que volviera de ellas… :P ¡Nos han encantado los reviews! ¡oh si señor! ¡Decir que nos han encantado es poco! Madre mía que calores hacen por aquí donde vivo… ¡Este verano me está matando de calor! (Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas… o como se diga, en resumen, ¡que me enrollo mas que una persiana!) Espero que dejen reviews, nos encantan y nos motivan a seguir escribiendo . ¡¡Cuidaros mucho! ¡BeSiToS. MuakiS! Y.. ¡Gracias!_**

**Eliz: _¡¡¡Hola maravillosa gente de mi vida! Estoy como loca, si si, dejasteis un monton de reviews… ¡Karah y yo saltando de alegría! Y ahora estoy mas contenta… Es que he encontrado una canción, que me iba a volver más loca todavía, si no la encontraba (8) Shining Star come into view… ¡Yeah! (8) ¡Yo me voy de vacaciones! Así que dejar muchos reviews en mi ausencia… ¡Os queremos muuuuucho muchooo! ¡Muuuuuuuuuuuuack! _**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cuenta la leyenda…**

**Capítulo 3.- Vientos que cambian**

Lily todavía tardo varios días en salir de su camarote, se sentía completamente apagada, respecto a lo que había ocurrido en la mansión. Notaba que sus amigas se preocupaban por ella, pero no podía hacer nada. Se sentía demasiado extraña, incluso, consigo misma.

Karah, tras la pelea con el joven y apuesto "Sir Sirius" había corregido ciertas estrategias, para como saquear las distintas ciudades. Le gustaba aquel chico… Y aquella emotiva pasión sexual que ambos sintieron, no se iba a acabar así como así, tan pronto como las demás.

Eliz trabajaba durante todo el día, perfeccionando su técnica. Decididamente, la intenta pelea que había tenido con el jefe de combate enemigo, había dejado que desear. Había ganado, eso era cierto. Y estaba completamente segura de que eso afectaría al rubio. Aún así, quería ser mucho mejor. Así la próxima vez que se enfrentaran, y sería pronto, le dejaría con la boca abierta.

Un par de días después de haber huido de Tidilus, Eliz se dirigió al camarote de Karah, donde tenía su despacho, como ella y Lily. Tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Karah, estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, con el codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa, y con la mano derecha, haciendo anotaciones en un papel mientras estudiaba atentamente un mapa de las islas más cercanas, mirando haber que isla sería conveniente desembarcar para pasar unos días.

-Karah-Llamó a la castaña.

-¿Si?-Preguntó fijando su mirada azul en la verdosa de ella.

-Veras…-Titubeó-Me gustaría ir a Northwarm.

-No es allí donde…-No acabó la pregunta, que Eliz había asentido tímidamente. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se frotó los ojos intentando quitar algo del sueño que sentía. Desde que habían salido de Tidilus, la imagen del tal Sir Sirius Black, no se le iba de la cabeza-.Por mi no hay problema, no es que quede muy cerca, pero en dos semanas y media, como mucho hemos llegado. Yo no decido, es mejor que se lo vayas a preguntar a Lily. En cuanto sepas algo, ven a decírmelo, para poner o no rumbo hacia Northwarm.

Eliz asintió, y con un ademán con la cabeza, salió rápidamente del camarote, para dejar trabajar a su compañera. Sabía de sobra donde estaría Lily, en el suyo, encerrada, martirizándose sobre la reacción que tuvo cuando vio a James. La verdad es que la comprendía, le llega a pasar eso a ella, y hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, y al contrario que cuando fue a ver a Karah, abrió sin esperar respuesta, con Lily si lo hizo. Esperó un par de minutos y no le abrió, así que volvió a tocar, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-¿Me buscabas, Eliz?-Preguntó Lily a sus espaldas. La chica se giró con alegría, de que la pelirroja hubiera salido de una vez por todas de su escondite.

-Si-Afirmó-Tengo una cuestión que plantearte…

Lily sacó una llave de su bolsillo, y abrió el camarote, dejando paso a Eliz, que entró y esperó de pie a que su jefa se sentara en el escritorio. Al sentarse, ella la imitó en la otra silla que había delante de la que usaba siempre la capitana.

La pelirroja estudió con serenidad el rostro de Eliz, que miraba al suelo y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Suspiró y como si la morena fuera un libro abierto supo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Quieres ir a Northwarm, ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

Eliz la miró con temor, pero no porque la tuviera miedo, si no, por el echo de que Lily le negara su deseo.

-De acuerdo.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que la emoción y la gratitud embriagaran todo su ser. El echo que pudieran ir a ver su tierra, la que la había visto nacer y crecer hasta llegar a adolescente, la hacía llorar de felicidad. Por mucho que negara que no quisiera volver, la verdad era todo lo contrario, echaba de menos esa pequeña isla, echaba de menos su hogar.

-No obstante, recuerda siempre donde está tu verdadero hogar. No te dejes llevar por lo que todos creen que es lo mejor. A veces, los demás, se equivocan-declaró la pelirroja cerrando la puerta de su camarote.

Eliz, llena de melancolía, salió hasta el casquete de proa, y después de avisarle a Karah, para que pusiera rumbo hacia su isla natal, se fue a su camarote, a echarse un rato en su cama, para descansar. No llevaba ni un minuto, cuando los recuerdos la invadieron.

_**Flash Back**_

Una Eliz adolescente, estaba balanceándose en un columpio del parque municipal. Vestía una falda roja, una camisa blanca, y encima un chaleco rojo a conjunto con la falda. De calzado llevaba unos zapatos de tacón, también de color rojos. El pelo, lo llevaba recogido en dos graciosas trenzas, dejándole el flequillo enmarcándole el rostro, haciéndola ver muy tierna.

-_Yoho…Un pirata soy. Surco los mares y me llaman bribón. Yoho… Un pirata soy-_la morena cantaba esa canción desde pequeña.

Eliz siempre había sido, desde pequeña, una joven solitaria, adoraba las compañía de sus padres, pero lo que de verdad le apasionaban, eran las viejas historias de piratas. Personajes tan temibles como el peor de los bribones, astutos, inteligentes y demasiado buenos espadachines como para ser reales.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. No se molestó en girarse, sabía exactamente quien era y porque la buscaba. A menudo, la chica, lograba saltarse la rutina para reflexionar sobre su vida futura.

-Hija, ¿Otra vez aquí cantando canciones de piratas?-su padre se sentó a su lado cogiéndole autoritariamente la mano-. Elizabeth, deberías saber que esos piratas…No son nada buenos.

-Yo creo que no, padre-respondió dirigiéndole su verdosa mirada-. Yo creo que sería fascinante conocer a uno de ellos.

El rostro del hombre palideció y se levantó rápidamente. Dio unos vueltas en torno así mismo, antes de dirigirle su negrizca mirada a su hija. Se agachó, apoyando su rodilla en el frío suelo. Volvió a cogerle delicadamente la mano.

-Elizabeth, desde este momento te queda prohibido volver a mencionar piratas, ni barcos, ni nada parecido. Los piratas casi me arrebataron a tu madre una vez. No quiero volver a recordarlo. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora debes ir con tu profesor de espada, me ha dicho que todavía no la manejas como es debido.

La joven volvió a sentir. Acatando las órdenes de su padre, esa fue la última vez que mencionó a los piratas y cantó esa canción. Antes de lograr alcanzar el sueño, solía pensar en ellos. Pero al transcurrir los años, logró olvidarlos del todo. Hasta el punto de que no volvió a oír sobre ningún otro. Las cosas cambiaron el 8 de Octubre de 1798, cuando fue raptada por sus "olvidados" piratas.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

En ocasiones, cuando se encontraba sola, pensaba en el gran cambio que había dado su vida, al unirse a aquella tripulación. Sentía, que después de todo, había ido todo a mejor. Lo curioso era que echaba en falta la carencia de su familia. Sabía con precisión, que todos los que encontraban a bordo habían renunciado a ello, pero nunca lo había aceptado del todo.

Ahora que volvía a Northwarm, le aterraba la idea, de que por algún motivo, sus padres no lograsen reconocerla. Aun así… No se acercaría a ellos, los vería desde lejos. Quería y no quería estar con ellos. Sería como volver al pasado y sería…Como retroceder un paso. Y no podía hacerlo.

Conocía el código de honor de los piratas, una vez aceptado en una tripulación, no podías renunciar a ella. Solo la muerte te puede llevar. El barco se convertiría en tu hogar. Ese ere el código. Pero a veces…A veces, sentía cosas que no aparecían en el código. Y eso la hacía pensar.

Tal y como Karah había pronosticado, llegaron a Northwarm en menos de dos semanas y media. Desembarcaron en el puerto, y escondiendo todo lo que las pudiera delatar como piratas, salieron de buena mañana a pasear por la ciudad principal, dispuestos a tener unos merecidos días de descanso. La tripulación se dispersó por diferentes caminos, quedando, que al barco solo se iría para dormir, en caso de que quisieras dormir allí, si no, nada.

El trío de rebeldes (nuestras protagonistas) fueron las últimas en salir del barco, para dejarlo todo bien seguro y revisar que no dejaran nada valioso a la vista.

Por deseo de Eliz, se acercaron a la que años atrás, fue su casa, y se sorprendió al verla igual que la había dejado, con excepción de las plantas del jardín y de la terraza. En el pequeño patio delantero, había un hombre cortando el césped, y una mujer arreglando las flores, que la morena reconoció como sus padres.

Al verlos, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde se le escapara, y Lily y Karah que estaban observando a la morena, se miraron a la vez y negaron suavemente; la misma idea pasaba velozmente por sus cabezas.

Puede llamarse casualidad o no, el padre de Eliz se giró al sentirse observado, y no pudo más que abrir la boca de la sorpresa y del asombro.

-¿Eliz eres tú?-Preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta. La morena afirmó con la cabeza suavemente. Su madre, que se había girado al oír la pregunta, lloraba de felicidad, y corría hacia ella con claras intenciones de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Mi niña, mi niña-Susurraba entre el llanto, su padre observaba la escena conmovido. Lily y Karah, incómodas habían optado por irse, y dejar que la chica se reencontrara con su familia en privado.

Lily miró a Karah y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Que te parece si haces lo que yo estoy haciendo?-Sugirió la castaña, Lily la miró sin entender- Pues mirar a tíos buenos.

La pelirroja la miró divertida y no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, que es tu hobby, no el mío-Karah se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo, coqueteando descaradamente con todo chico que se le atravesaba por delante.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que llegaron a Northwarm, y no sabían nada de Eliz, salvo que cuando paseaban cerca de su casa, la veían sonreír como nunca, con un brillo en sus ojos de felicidad, mientras hablaba animadamente con sus padres y lo que, supusieron que era su hermano. Según Lily, el hermano de Eliz no tendría de tener más de 15 años, y que se tendría de llevar con ella 4 años como mucho. La pelirroja y la castaña, aún recordaban el día en que se llevaron a la morena como rehén, el llanto del ahora adolescente. Les dolió en cuerpo y alma cuando vieron al niño llorar, pero no podían echarse atrás, no en aquel entonces, que eran jóvenes y querían fortuna, gloria y no les importaba lo demás.

Lily, que salía temprano del barco para dar un paseo matutino, como cada día, se encontró con un hombre de su tripulación y la costurera y diseñadora del barco, y como buena capitana, fue a saludarles, pero no estaba preparada para oír lo que se hablaría en la conversación.

-Buenos días, René, Christine, ¿habéis dormido bien?-Preguntó amablemente.

-Buenos días capitana- Saludaron a la vez, asintiendo por la pregunta.

-¿Durmió usted bien?-

Lily sonrió ante la cara de preocupación de Christine.

-Si que dormí bien, la verdad es que muy bien.-Agradeció con la mirada-¿Alguna novedad o cotilleo?-Preguntó como una maruja, la verdad es que Lily era muy cotilla y les había inculcado a Eliz y a Karah ese vicio.

Christine y René rieron divertidos, y tras mirarse los dos seriamente, se acercaron a la pelirroja, como si lo que le iba a contar fuera un secreto de estado.

-¿Se ha enterado, de que habrá nuevo rey en Tidilus?-Lily negó curiosa-¿No? Pues será James Potter, aquel morenazo de 20 años, de gafas y ojos marrones con cuerpo escultural. Quien lo cogiera…-Christine sonrió pícaramente y Lily abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿James Potter?-Preguntó escéptica-¿El mismo James Potter que nos encontremos en la isla de Tidilus? ¿El moreno al que le entré a robar a su mansión? ¿Aquel….

Christine y René se habían perdido con tanta pregunta, Lily no paraba de preguntar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirroja había emprendido marcha hacia el barco, a despertar a Karah, para darle la "buena" noticia.

Eliz despertó del mundo de Morfeo con el ruido de unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente.

-Señorita Eliz, ¿esta despierta?-Una voz se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, era Doris, la criada de su casa.

-Si-Bostezó.

-En una hora, su padre la espera en el salón para desayunar-Informó-Pase buenos días.

-Buenos días Doris-Contestó la morena. El ruido de unos tacones irse, la advirtió de que la criada se había alejado.

Se volvió a desperezar, y se acomodó bien en la cama, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no dormía tan bien. La cama de su camarote del barco, estaba muy bien, era muy cómoda, pero no se podía comparar con la de su casa. Abrió bien los ojos, y observó la habitación. No había cambiado nada, estaba tal y como la dejo; un pequeño tocador a lo lejos, su maravilloso espejo en la pared, adornado por algunos dibujos que había dibujado de pequeña, y la lujosa cama en el centro. Sonrió ciertamente, todo había cambiado y todo era lo mismo…Era extraño, pero le gustó.

Se adentró en el baño de la habitación, y tras una ducha que la despertó del todo, se vistió con unos sencillos pantalones vaqueros, estrechos de cintura y de forma acampanada, un suéter de color azul cielo, con una margarita pintada en la manga derecha. Se calzó con unas chanclas muy cómodas, de color negro, y se recogió el poco pelo que tenía en un moño informal.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja, saltándolas de dos en dos y tarareando una canción moderna, que había sentido en un concurrido pub. Se detuvo frente la puerta que daba al comedor y la contempló unos segundos. Era increíble la felicidad que podía sentir una persona cuando se reencontraba con el pasado, sabia que no todo el mundo tenía una infancia agradable, pero la suya, por suerte, lo había sido. Empujó la puerta suavemente, y se adentró en la estancia. Su padre y su madre la esperaban con una sonrisa amable, hablando animadamente. Al verla llegar pronunciaron más su sonrisa, y se dispusieron a pasar un desayuno sin percances.

-¿Dónde esta Charlie?-Preguntó curiosa la morena.

-Tu hermano se fue temprano, a casa de una compañera, para según él "repasar el temario de la escuela"-Su madre rodó los ojos y sonrió pícaramente.

-Pues espero, que pronto nos presente a su "compañera"-Comentó su padre-Hace meses que se ven "para repasar el temario de la escuela".

Eliz ensanchó más su sonrisa, si cabe, no podía parar de pensar en que su lugar estaba ahí, entre su familia, y estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse con ellos.

El día pasó sin inconvenientes, Lily se quedó en el barco, revisando papeles y ordenando su camarote, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido de esa mañana, Eliz, salió de compras con su madre, se compró todo lo que vio y le gustaba, para después dirigirse a su casa, a pasar una relajante tarde en el jardín, hablando con su padre de política, o ayudando a su madre con las flores, Karah, que no estaba dispuesta a irse sin pasar por su local favorito, se estaba arreglando para pasar una noche loca.

-Eliz… ¿Qué pasó?-La morena levantó la vista de la cena y miró a su madre confundida-Ni una carta, ni nada… ¡no hemos sabido nada de ti en mas o menos 6 años!-Exclamó. La chica la miró con tristeza, no podía decirle que había disfrutado estando con piratas, cuyas personas su madre odiaba.

-Veras…-Titubeó-Desde que me cogieron los piratas, tal y como sabéis… pues… al estar en un barco encerrada, rodeada de agua, no podría haber mandado algo aun que quisiera, me tenían muy vigilada y no me dejaban hacer nada-Se sintió muy mal al mentir de esa manera a su madre, su padre que escuchaba atentamente la conversación, intervino en ella.

-Supongo que ahora entiendes lo que te decía años atrás, cuando tu estabas obsesionada con ellos, querías ser pirata tanto si como no, y ahora que lo has sido a la fuerza has podido comprobar que lo que te decía era verdad-Afirmó el padre, aferrado a la versión de Eliz.

La morena se sintió todavía peor, al sentir a su padre, se sentía muy bien en su casa, como nunca, pero también extrañaba los cotilleos que escuchaba con Lily, la divertía un montón, escuchar a una Karah entusiasmada que le contaba los ligues que había tenido en cualquier isla o ver sus hermosos dibujos, entrenar con Jeff entre otras cosas…

Adoraba el mar… adoraba ser pirata, pero también le encantaba estar en su casa, con su familia. No recordaba haber estado en ninguna otra situación tan confundida como lo estaba ahora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Muchas gracias a: _**Laura Black, Nuky, Fabio, LunaBlack, ****Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa****, Kyosuke Kasuga, ****Merodeadora Roja****, Angelli y a ****Shezhid** _por los reviews! En el próximo capitulo s contestaremos a los reviews, que no nos habíamos dado cuenta , los que están registrados en la página, se lo contestaremos vía e-mail, a los otros, los contestaremos aquí._

_¡¡¡Y ahora a dejar reviews! _

_¡Muchisimas gracias!_

_¡Os queremos!_

_Karah & Eliz_


	4. Sensaciones Lujuriosas

**Disclaimer: Si lo reconocemos, somos las hijas secretas de J.K. Rowling…Ella pone tema y nosotras escribimos… (Desgraciadamente ella se lleva la pasta…¬¬)**

**Notas de las autoras: **

**Karah: Erm… oh… no se que decir… se me ha olvidado el como dejar los comentarios en el capítulo… hace tanto tiempo que no dejamos uno… ¡Lo sentimos! Pero… es que ahora estamos bastante ocupadas, con el inicio del cole, Eliz en 4to de ESO y yo en 1ro de Bachillerato… ¡Puf, un lío! Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados, y… ¡Disfrutad del capítulo, eso si, no os olvidéis de dejar review!**

**Eliz: ¡Ooooh! ¡Demasiado tiempO! Lo sé… Ahora tenemos una vida superchachimegaguay y todo es fiesta, fiesta, fiesta y no tenemos tiempo para vosotros…Jajaja, noooo, con lo que os queremos, ¡vamos hombre! ¡Aquí va el siguiente capi! ¡Os quereeeeeeeeeemossssssssss! Muackis :P**

**Cuenta la leyenda…**

**Capítulo 4.- Sensaciones Lujuriosas**

Karah tiró la pequeña brújula al aire, no tenía miedo de que el delicado objeto le cayera al suelo, sus reflejos casi sobrehumanos le haría cogerlo a tiempo. Y la verdad, lo único que no se puede tener es miedo… ¿Ella lo tenía a…ÉL?

Se guardó la brújula en el bolsillo, mientras a la vez sacaba un húmedo cigarrillo que tenía en su bolsillo, se lo llevó a la boca y se acercó a una antorcha que se encontraba en el exterior del bar, al que se dirigía. "Leg Broken" era un lugar muy distinguido entre los mercantes y marineros. A menudo Karah solía visitarlo cuando pasaban por esa isla. El viejo Joe, pata estirada, la saludó con la cabeza cuando sus fuertes tacones entraron en el local.

Karah se acercó a la barra sentándose en la esquina derecha, su lugar favorito, sin antes pedir una cerveza con extra de alcohol. Aquella iba a ser una de esas noches muy largas…

-¿Quién nos deleita con su presencia?-preguntó un extraño desconocido cerca, muy cerca, del lóbulo de su oreja.

**-¡Tu!-**gritó la chica derramando parte de la cerveza en el mostrador. El viejo Joe gruñó y pasó lentamente un paño por encima de lo derramado.

-Si, yo, ¿Te alegras de verme?-un cabello tan negro como el apellido del mismo, desveló su identidad. Sirius Black, había echo su triunfal entrada.

-Oh… ¿Qué vas a atarme? ¿Quieres que volvamos al juego del otro día? Sabes que te seguiría ganando, cariño-declaró rozando con el torso de su mano, la delicada piel del chico-. ¿Un cigarro?

Este negó con la cabeza, mientras Karah daba una calada más profunda al cigarrillo que sostenía con dos dedos. Le sonrió de forma pícara, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese toda la espina dorsal del moreno.

-No sabía que las señoritas fumaban-inició este indicado la droga que jugueteaba en sus dedos.

-Creo que ha quedado muy claro. No soy una señorita-contestó la chica tajante dejando el tabaco en la mesa, y dando un trago largo a la cerveza, que todavía se encontraba encima de la barra.

Sirius lo consideró como un reto, mientras con un chasquido de sus dedos mandó que el tabernero le sirviera una igual. Del mismo modo, el chico la bebió hasta la última gota sin rechistar.

Iban de nuevo a comenzar aquella extraña disputa, cuando un joven rozó la cintura de la castaña y se acercó a darle un beso en su delicado cuello. La joven antes de volverse a ver, a su extraño conquistador, cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma. Era uno de sus dones. Reconocía a la gente por sus "olores". Sabía perfectamente que Lily olía a cerezas, Eliz a nardos, Alice a castañas rellenas y por ejemplo, el aprendiz de Eliz, Jeff, a… Exactamente a humanidad. Pero aquel olor era diferente. Rosas. Si, reconocería ese olor en el fin del mundo. ¿Steve?

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que si, ¡era él! ¡Después de tantísimo tiempo! Alli estaba, como la primera vez que habían cruzado miradas, en lo que antes solía llamar hogar. Si. Steve Nicholson, era hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de todo el Caribe, poseía varias islas a pesar de su corta edad. Sus padres le adoraban y cuando rondaba la edad de quince años, sus padres le encontraron prometida. Una bella y rebelde adolescente llamada Karah Ylonen. Ella le hablaba de sus viajes de piratas y el seguía sus…ojos con su mirada. Era el único, relacionado con la familia de Karah que sabía el paradero de esta, aunque nunca con exactitud. Privilegios de ser pirata.

-¡Oh Steve! Estás aquí… Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y estás aquí… Bueno, eso ya lo he dicho…Estás mucho mejor que hace 5 años. Que **guapo** estás…-la castaña elevó un poco más el halago. El caballero no despegaba ojo de la pirata, eso la hacía sonreír por dentro.

Steve le susurró a Karah al oído que debía irse por una especie de recepción oficial, de algún duque o emperador. Le sonrió de manera especial y la besó sentimentalmente en la comisura de los labios. Karah sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al notar la fría mirada del caballero, atravesando directamente su espalda. Vaya, vaya…La situación comenzaba a ponerse interesante. ¿Sir Black no sería celoso verdad?

Se despidió de Steve, de nuevo, en el portal del local mientras las miradas de algunos curiosos seguían sus rostros. Volvió a sentarse en su sitio, junto a Sirius que la seguía mirando de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué?-logro preguntar al final, bebiendo un poco de su cerveza.

Este negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a beber, de nuevo, el vaso volvía a estar lleno de nuevo. Tal vez estaría ya…Un poco borracho. Sería mejor, no darle demasiada importancia. Aquí y ahora llegaba la verdadera diversión.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿El joven caballero está celoso?

La expresión del chico cambió drásticamente al oír tal comentario, que escupió la cerveza que todavía saboreaba su boca. Fue entonces, cuando la joven, supuso, que simplemente, había dado en el clavo.

Comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, la sangre les hervía por las venas a los dos y nadie sabe exactamente como ocurrió pero se encontraron ambos tumbados en el suelo, uno contra otro. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse, como el buen vino, que el viejo Joe servía.

Ante la mirada atenta de algunos curiosos e involuntariamente, siguieron peleándose encima de una mesa. En realidad, no sabían que estaban haciendo. Sus cuerpos habían estado sometidos a demasiada presión sexual-a-distancia, en aquellas últimas semanas. Ahora que se habían reencontrado, era momento de ahogar las penas.

-¡Vaya pirata! Peleas bien-le contestó Sirius dirigiéndole una sonrisa directa.

-Ya ves…Me enseñó una amiga mía. He tenido un buen maestro-le reprendió ella cogiendo una espada colgada en la pared-. Desenfunda.

Salieron del local mientras la mujer del tabernero, gritaba por aquel lío generado en su bar. Golpe tras golpe, ambos lo pasaban. Llevaban años, en aquel negocio, aunque ninguno sabía de la procedencia del otro.

**-¡Karah!-**oyó una voz en el "Cofre Escondido" sin duda era Lily, estaría preocupada por algo. Seguro. La conocía demasiado bien.

-Has tenido suerte-Dio un golpe seco en el aire, lo que provoco un corte en el cuello del chico, Ni siquiera Sirius, comprendió como lo había echo.

Karah giró la cabeza para verlo por última vez, sonrió. Se volverían a ver, desde luego. Cada día, lo notaba más. Había algo en él, que sacaba la fiera que llevaba dentro. Y eso…Le gustaba.

Lily esperaba impaciente en la cubierta de "El Cofre Escondido" a Karah, en un momento de desesperación, al no encontrarla había chillado su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero dudaba mucho que la castaña la hubiera sentido.

**-¡Lily!-**la voz de la castaña, a travesó rápidamente la cubierta, hasta llegar hasta ella. La vio, estaba acalorada…Ya se preocuparía por qué lo estaba, más tarde-. ¿Qué pasa?

**-¡Ay! ¡Karah! ¡Me oíste!-**gritó la pelirroja abrazándola rápidamente, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Se sentaron en el borde del barco.

-Mi abuelo también te oyó, está sordo y lleva veinte años muerto.-Lily le dio un pequeño golpe cariñoso en la cabeza, mientras sonreía-. ¿Qué pasó Lils?

Bajó la mirada mientras la castaña, se preocupaba cada vez más y más. La abrazó cada vez, con más intensidad. Le transmitía la calidez de su piel, a la vez que intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Le he visto…

**Flash Back**

Lily caminaba por el borde de la playa. Las ondas del mar, rozaban sus pies haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera, mientras sonreía. Era muy tarde…Lo sabía, debía volver, pero le relajaba estar allí.

En aquellos últimas semanas, había notada tantas cosas… Demasiadas. Estaba lo de Eliz, había podido pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse…No podía reprocharle nada, desde luego. Ellos la habían raptado, la habían apartado de su familia. Tenía que asumir, que tomara la decisión que tomara, tendría que respetarla.

Después estaba lo de Karah, la notaba extraña. Se encerraba en su camarote, ¿no se habría encariñado también ella, verdad? La notaba demasiado obsesionada… Tendrían que tener una charla muy pronto, pero tampoco quería interponerse. Temía saber quien era el hombre, pero incluso eliminaba esa posibilidad de su mente. Simplemente…Era imposible y totalmente, fuera de lugar.

Y después estaba ella misma… Se sentía extraña, como si… Como si, no se conociera. Si, era una sensación tan extraña, es como si se hubiera pasado los últimos 20 años durmiendo y ahora despertara, observando una equívoca realidad. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía negar que tras los fatídicos intentos de querer venganza… No era así, se había dado cuenta tarde, de que…Ya estaba enamorada de James y lo seguía estando y por mucho que quisiera matarlo… Jamás tendría el valor suficiente de apuntar con precisión o apretar el gatillo.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente, tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió unos murmullos provenientes de un par de metros más delante de ella se sobresaltó y pegó un bote hacia atrás. Los susurros provenían de un trozo donde había palmeras, sauces y hierba, en vez de ser todo de tierra. Curiosa como era, no podía irse sin ver quien era que estaba allí, así que, acercándose sigilosamente, se escondió detrás de un árbol y asomando muy poco su cabeza, solo lo justo para poder ver quien era, maldeció el momento en que su curiosidad la empujó hacia allí.

Salió corriendo, los ojos le brillaban, y se le estaba nublando la vista, no se esperaba encontrar con esa escena, bueno, quizás si, pero no que fuera ÉL quien estuviera presente. Sin querer se tropezó y cayó en la arena, allí se frotó suavemente el pie, y caminando, negó fuertemente con la cabeza, intentando que la imagen que había visto huyera lo más rápido posible, no podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo… No podría vivir con la visión de un James Potter sin camiseta, besando salvajemente a una mujer que no fuera ella. Sabía que eso seguramente había pasado, pero de saberlo a verlo… era muy duro ver a quien más quieres, a quien más amas con otra persona que no eres tú.

James sintió como alguien pisaba la arena, y levantó la vista, solo para ver como una melena pelirroja corría en dirección opuesta a donde estaba él, no le dio mucha importancia, así que siguió entreteniéndose con la muchacha que complacía sus deseos, esa morena parecía una marioneta en sus manos, hacía todo lo que él quería, y haría que esa noche gimiera de placer…

Lily llegó al Cofre Escondido, buscó a Karah por todos lados, y al no encontrarla, gritó desesperada su nombre unas cuantas veces, al cuarto intento, apareció la castaña corriendo con la preocupación pintada en su cara, y allí, en los brazos de su amiga, se permitió derrumbarse, pero solo por esa noche…

**Fin Flash Back**

Lily se abrazó a Karah, tras terminar de relatar la historia. Esta, que tenía la boca entreabierta, a causa del estupor, entrelazó sus brazos con los de la pelirroja, para transmitirle su fuerza y su seguridad. Aunque…Ella no podía hacer demasiado…Ella se encontraba en una situación tan peliaguda, como la de su amiga, o más.

Si, era él. Había sentido algo extraño cuando el joven caballero, en la taberna, la había rozado, habían peleado juntos. Cuando había sentido su rostro a escasos del suyo… Aquel maldito escalofrío. Si, aquel escalofrío que hacía que las más fieras fiebres, parecieran cosas terribles.

Se sentía…Tal vez, impotente. Por no ser capaz de parar aquella maldición, por no ser capaz de matar con sus manos, aquel desalmado y desagradecido. Pero no…Le ocurría exactamente lo mismo que a Lily. Y aun así, no podía admitirlo, era como arrancarse la piel. Aquella maldita palabra la estaba destrozando por dentro, y ella…Karah Ylonen, no podía detener la tortura.

Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y sintió como su amiga lloraba. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, nadie puede reprimirse tanto tiempo como lo había echo ella… Suspiró. ¿Había estado hablando de Lily…O de ella misma?

Sin que quisiera, una tímida lágrima salió por sus ojos, bajando por su blanquecino rostro, colándose por el escote de la prenda. No podía estar pasándole, justamente…A ella.

El día siguiente amaneció con un sol radiante, Lily, sin signos de haberse derrumbado la noche anterior, salió del barco tatareando una canción. Se llegó al mercado del pueblo, a por un par de cosillas que le hacían falta.

Se paseó distraída por la calle del mercado, buscando lo necesario, ya sabía donde estaba, no era la primera vez desde que habían desembarcado que iba. Se sobresaltó al chocarse con una anciana, a la que pidió perdón amablemente, la mujer aceptó las disculpas y se fue alegremente, con paso apresurado. Lily sonrió y se fijó en los dueños de las paradas. Solían ser mujeres, habían muy pocos hombres, y casi todos gritaban lo que vendían, y a que precio, por las caras con que se miraban algunos, y a juzgar por el volumen de la voz, se hacían la competencia, haber quien tenía los precios más bajos y los objetos o comida en mejor estado.

Había echo sus compras, y estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando divisó un puesto pequeñito y bastante escondido a la vista de la gente. Se acercó, curiosa como ella misma, y sonrió alegre al ver que vendían joyas y piedras antiguas. Observó minuciosamente los objetos, cuando un collar con un colgante en forma de unicornio le llamó la atención. Lo cogió y lo miró de diferentes ángulos. Al final se decidió por comprarlo, levantó la mirada hacia el encargado, y un hombre con un bigote que adornaba la sonrisa bonachona que surcaba en su rostro, le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos saltones de color gris.

-Le agrada el colgante, ¿Señorita?-Preguntó amablemente.

Lily le miró y asintió.

-Si, la verdad es que nada más verlo me llamó la atención, es muy bonito, y me encantaría tenerlo-Explicó la pelirroja-¿Cuánto le debo?-Preguntó señalando el objeto.

El hombre la miró y tras pasar unos segundos sonrió, negó con la cabeza y dijo con voz segura.

-No me debe nada, me ha caído bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un cliente tan amable, respetuoso y alegre como usted. Se lo ha ganado con su educación, por favor, acéptelo, no me haría nada más feliz que verla con el collar puesto.

-¿Esta seguro que me lo da?-Lily miró preocupada al hombre-Tiene pinta de ser bastante caro.

-Tan seguro como que me llamo Horace Slughorn.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor, es usted único-Le alabó sonriendo-¿Me lo puede poner?

Horace Slughorn asintió, y saliendo de detrás de la paradita cogió el colgante que Lily le tendía, y tras que la pelirroja se cogiera el pelo con las manos, se lo puso lo más delicadamente posible.

**-¡Es tardísimo!-**Exclamó al mirar la hora en el reloj de bolsillo.

-Entonces, le aconsejo que se vaya, el tiempo es oro querida-Lily asintió, sonrió y agitando las manos se dispuso marcharse.

-Lily Evans-Susurró antes de irse-Si alguna vez necesita algo, no dude en buscarme, lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.-El hombre le sonrió de vuelta, se giró y empezó a desmontar la paradita, para poder ir a comer un buen manjar en algún lugar de aquella isla.

La capitana del Cofre Escondido iba esquivando a la gente que abarrotaba el mercado, cuando una hoja le cayó en la cabeza y le nubló la vista. Se la quitó de los ojos y se dispuso a leerla, quedándose sorprendida al instante.

-Esto lo tiene de saber Karah-Murmuró para después salir corriendo, sin importarle a la gente que iba empujando en el camino y que se giraba molesta al ver que la chica no les pedía perdón.

-Y también invitaremos a los Williams, los Cohen y por supuesto, la familia Davis no puede faltar-El padre de Eliz estaba eufórico, hablaba tan rápido que la madre de la chica, que apuntaba en el papel lo que su marido estaba dictando no le daba tiempo a escribir todo lo que decía. La morena, que observaba la situación divertida, decidió intervenir y darle un respiro a su madre parando a su padre, para que pudiera descansar.

-Papá-

-¿Si, corazón?-Preguntó tiernamente.

-Creo que si no paras de hablar, a mamá le dará algo, vas demasiado deprisa como para que a ella le de tiempo de plasmar tus palabras en el papel-Eliz sonrió divertida bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, que se sonrojó.

-¿Estas bien, Karen?-

La madre de la joven pirata lo miró a los ojos como solo los enamorados saben hacer.

-Si, solo es que si hablas tan rápido no puedo copiarlo todo, John, cuando retomemos los nombres de las familias que invitaremos a la gran fiesta de aquí cuatro días, para dar a conocer que Eliz volvió para quedarse, intenta hacerlo más despacio, ¿De acuerdo, amor?-El señor Stone asintió y se dispuso a seguir enumerando a los invitados, la morena, al sentir que volvía para quedarse se puso pálida y empezó a recordar los momentos pasados en el barco, con Lily, con Karah, con Jeff, … en fin, con todos, pero lo que más recordaba era el último saqueo antes de desembarcar en Northwarm.

Se levantó del sofá individual del cual estaba sentada y se dispuso a dar un paseo por el jardín, necesitaba aclararse las ideas, estaba muy confundida y no sabía que hacer… De pronto recordó que no había hablado con sus compañeros de aventuras y se alteró al pensar que quizás estos se habrían ido sin ella, sin decirle nada… No pudo evitarlo y unas lágrimas traviesas salieron de sus ojos verdes, se paró al lado de la puerta de entrada del jardín y sollozó. Quería irse con ellos, quería navegar pero también sentía que tenía de quedarse en casa, con su familia, aquella a la que no veía desde hacía años, todo y que alguna vez habían pisado la isla.

Estaba hecha un lío, y se asustó al sentir una voz conocida para ella.

-Pssst, Eliz, aquí-La chica se giró y miró a Lily a los ojos, esos ojos verdes como los suyos, pero diferentes ala vez, los de la pelirroja verde esmeralda, los suyos verde cálido.

-¿Pasa algo Lily?-Preguntó conteniendo un sollozo.

Su capitana la miró seriamente.

-Tenemos que hablar-Otra voz conocida para ella habló, y pudo vislumbrar a Karah apoyada en la pared, con un pie apoyado en la pared también, y cruzada de brazos. Eliz asintió y se dispuso a escucharlas atentamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Esperemos que si!**

**¡Dejen review por favor! ¡Nos sube el ánimo un montón! (Y siempre ayuda a que la musa llegue antes para que podamos acabar el capítulo más rápido) **

**¡Muchas gracias a: Nuky, Kyosuke Kasuga, Fabio9x, Leara Ryddle, Shezhid, Karlita, Sari y ClockyEvans por los reviews!**

**¡Cuídense mucho, les veremos en el próximo capitulo, dejen review y muchas gracias por los anteriores!**

**¡Besos de la pirata o merodeador que más les guste!**

**eLiZ & yLo**


	5. Máscaras y jugarretas

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es nuestro….**

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Lo sabemos… hemos tardado casi dos años en publicar la continuación… no tenemos palabras para disculparnos… estamos apenadas y lo sentimos de verdad.**

**Esperamos que la historia siga teniendo lectores.**

**Y una vez más, disculpas de nuevo.**

**Y ahora… ¡a disfrutar!**

**Cuenta la leyenda…**

**Capítulo 5.- Máscaras y jugarretas**

La que habló fue Lily, que, como capitana del barco, era quien tenía que aclarar las cosas, y que mejor que si aparte de ser la capitana, sabía hablar genial, tenía un vocabulario que mucha gente ya quisiera tenerlo.

-Escuchadme, debemos irnos al anochecer-Karah asintió, Eliz bajó la cabeza-. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo en un mismo puerto, donde el gobierno dictara.

Eliz se dio la vuelta, contemplando la lejanía… Sabía lo que quería Lily, pero no podía hacer nada…Mejor dicho, no sabía que hacer.

-Ya sabes lo que hay, Eliz-finalizó Lily, tocándole el hombro a su compañera-. Tú eliges. O te quedas o te vienes con nosotros. El barco sale a las nueve y no esperaremos a nadie.

Espero un segundo, esperando aquella respuesta de los labios de Eliz que nunca llegó. Se separó de ella, mientras Karah dirigía una mirada de suplicio a su vieja compañera de aventuras.

Eliz se quedó sola en el arcén, fijando de nuevo, la vista en el impoluto horizonte. Odiaba tomar decisiones, y aquella iba a ser de las más importantes de su vida, por no decir, la más importante. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared…. Dos vidas paralelas se encontraban ante ella, dos caminos distintos, dos mujeres diferentes… Y notaba todo tan distante. 

La vida de la piratería siempre sería su pasión, su lujuria. Ese hormigueo que sentía cuando quebrantaba las leyes, cuando sacaba su preciada navaja del botín derecho, la sonrisa de fidelidad, que dedicaba a sus compañeras de aventuras, que se marcaba en su cara cuando lograba un objetivo. Todo aquello… Iba a perderlo, si tomaba lo que los adultos llamarían "Decisión razonable"

En cambio, ganaría una familia, la familia que nunca había parado de buscarla, aquella familia que la quería…Pero la quería…La quería por una mentira. Una mentira producto de su imaginación, aquella mentira…La cual la había salvado de las miradas reprobatorias de su padre, los suspiros ahogados de su madre, y los silencios lamentos de su hermano. Era una cobarde… Nunca conseguiría decirles que ella…Había tenido aquella vida…Por voluntad propia. Sería feliz en una vida llena de poca sinceridad…Pero una parte de ella, era lo que anhelaba. Una vida sin aparentes complicaciones.

Se acurrucó en el suelo, apoyando el rostro en ambas rodillas. Dejó escapar una tímida lágrima que tras haber recorrido sus cálidos ojos verdes, bajaba lentamente por su cara, cayendo con fuerza en la rodilla. 

Por un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y por un extraño en la pared, no conseguía encontrar la forma de coger la espada.

Karah dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta de su camarote. ¡Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo¿Cómo podía Eliz, ni tan siquiera plantearse, quedarse con su familia¡Su familia era aquella¡La piratería! Lily y ella la querían como una hermana y siempre la habían apoyado cuando su familia había finalizado su búsqueda. Y luego estaba Jeff, que todavía no había mencionado sus sentimientos hacia la morena, pero desde luego estaba más que claro, lo que le pasaba con su jefa de combate.

¿Cómo podía hacerles eso¡¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella! Eran mejores amigas, compartían todo, no pasaba el día en el que se rían, por los pésimos chistes de política de Eliz o alguna mención sobre los extravagantes ligues de Karah…Ella jamás se plantearía abandonar todo aquello.

Pero por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Eliz, aquella impotencia que debía invadirla, aquella extraña sensación de estar de nuevo con su familia, aquel…Sentimiento extraño, que había estado enterrado en el fondo de su corazón. Y ahora que había encontrado la llave, ahora que estaba abierto, no sabía exactamente lo que quería. 

La castaña se sentó a los pies de su cama, mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. Un recuerdo apareció como si de un espejismo se tratase, en su cabeza. Aquellos malditos recuerdos de su infancia que la atormentaban por la noche… Aquella familia que nunca la había querido, aquella familia que tenía dos caras. Una frente a la gente, una familia cariñosa y cuidadosa respectada por todo el mundo y querida por todos; la otra… Una familia que maltrataba a su hija, que no le dejaba tener ni sueños, ni ideales, que amargaba cada rayo de felicidad que habitaba en su primogénita...

Movió la cabeza rápidamente, intentando evitar seguir pensando en aquello. Y tan solo encontró una solución. Una sola idea afloro de su mente, en aquel preciso momento, y parecía la única que en verdad la ayudaría, a superar aquella tristeza y amargura pasajera. 

Abrió con rapidez el baúl, en el que tenía las botellas de whisky, vodka y ron. Sabía que lo lamentaría al día siguiente, pero en aquel momento, solo importaba ella. Ella y su estúpida arrogancia. 

Dejó la mente en blanco, en cuanto el suave roce del ron rozó sus labios todavía bañados de fino carmín…

Lily se ató con fuerza y decisión la goma en el pelo. Hoy también quería salir, distraerse, no pensar en que aquella noche el Cofre Escondido podía partir sin una tripulante menos. Deslizó una mano por su cálido cuello, en señal de nerviosismo. Se ató con suavidad las botas y comenzó a caminar sin flaquear ninguno de sus movimientos. 

Tras varios minutos se encontró sola, sola en aquellas interminables calles de gente, que no vendían otra cosa que tonterías domésticas. Comprobó que el amable anciano que le había regalado el colgante el día anterior, ya no estaba.

-"Una pena"-se dijo a si misma la pelirroja continuando el camino.

Siguió caminando hacia el principio del bosque hasta detenerse en una fuente lejana. Se embadurnó la cara con la fresca agua, el sol le chocó en la cara de frente…Un campo verde en la lejanía. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Volvió a abrirlos lentamente.

Un viejo anciano se encontraba delante de ella. La joven dio un respingo hacia atrás, al encontrarle. Se acercó un paso hasta que logró vislumbrar su rostro. Unos ojos azules la miraban con sabiduría y amabilidad. La larga barba plateada caía de forma elegante sobre sus harapos.

-Buenos días, señorita-saludó él, con una voz amable.

-Buenos días-saludó ella con el mismo tono amable.

-Déjeme presentarme-se acercó más a ella, estirando la mano. La pirata se la estrechó con gusto-. Albus Dumbledore. Soy un viejo mago y pintor que deambula, por innumerables listas.

-Lily Evans. Pirata-el rostro del anciano, no palideció, lo cual extrañó a la joven pelirroja, acostumbrada a que la gente huyera de ella-. Y no creo en los truquitos de magia, ni brujería.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la frase de la joven. Se sentó en el suelo mientras abría una pequeña maleta, en la que Lily solo pudo ver una pequeña vara y un sombrero viejo. Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Vaya… ¿Qué va a hacer¿Sacará un conejo del sombrero?

El anciano rió ante la ocurrencia de su nueva acompañante.

-¿Creía que iba a hacerle un truco de magia? No…Le haré un retrato, eso es más creíble¿verdad?

Lily alzó las cejas mientras continuaba con la sonrisa en los labios. Albus Dumbledore sacó un cabezal, en el que situó una vieja tela en la que, Lily dedujo, pintaría el retrato de la pirata. Sus herramientas las dejó en el suelo, mientras se sentaba en una piedra alta. 

Los minutos fueron pasando tan rápidos, como se habían conocido. Una pincelada tras otra, mientras Lily seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Su pelo rojo vivo al viento, delicadamente transmitido al papel. Un hormigueo en el estómago de la joven, daba a entender lo evidente. Se moría de ganas de ver el cuadro. ¿Estaba claro, no?

Sonrió de una forma cálida, lo cual hizo extrañar a la muchacha. Era como si sintiera lo que estaba pensando, o lo que estaba sintiendo. Volvió a estudiar su ropa, lentamente, comparándola con la que llevaba ella ese día. Era como si aquel anciano…Le sonara.

Imágenes entraron en su cabeza…La pelirroja de pequeña en un parque, solía jugar con su madre, pero su madre no estaba. Estaba con su nuevo ligue, John, el cual podía ser su hijo. Una lágrima recorría el bello y pálido rostro de la niña. Una mano rozó la suya, manchada de tierra. Ascendió los ojos. Lo siguiente…Demasiado oscuro para recordar.

-Señorita¿señorita?

Lily bajó los ojos rápidamente, saliendo del querido país de las maravillas a la realidad. El anciano la miraba con mirada severa. Esta asintió, respondiendo con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Aquí tiene.

Le tendió el lienzo. Lily lo aceptó agradecida. Lo abrió delante de él, liberando el paño lila suave. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de asombro. Era…Era tal cual verse en un espejo. Su pelo rojizo al viento, con aquella mirada que captaba en lo que pensaba, su sonrisa… Era ella, sin duda, nadie habría podido retratarla de mejor manera. Con aquella precisión, con cada pincelada, como si estuviera transmitiendo al cuadro la calidez de cada color, como si estuviera transmitiendo la calidez de la propia pelirroja. 

Le volvió a sonreír, no podía expresar el asombro que sentía en aquel preciso instante. Se frotó la cara con la mano libre. El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es para vos, mi dulce pirata. Un recuerdo de cómo encontrasteis a un viejo anciano desvalido y os pintó un cuadro-La joven se permitió soltar una carcajada-. Si me permitís un instante, me quedaré una copia.

-¿Una copia?

El anciano sacó de detrás del cuadro, lo tomó sin pedir permiso a la joven, una réplica exacta del cuadro. Lily no pudo evitar dejar la boca entreabierta. ¿Pero cómo había…? Pero si solo… Solo había una tela. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dos?

-¿Cómo…?-intentó comenzar a preguntar Lily.

-Trucos de magia de un viejo-el anciano comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez. Metiendo cada herramienta en la pequeña maleta. Otro dilema. Era una maleta demasiado pequeña… ¿Cómo le cabía todo alli?

-Usted y sus trucos-dejó caer un resoplo en el aire-. El gran misterio de la humanidad y los siete mares. ¿Espera a alguien o le acompaño a algún sitio?

-No, usted váyase. Todavía espero a alguien. Vaya a recoger algún botín.

-Entendido, capitán.

Y sin tan decir nada más, tan solo una mirada de despedida, la pirata giró en sus talones, volviendo cara el barco. Sabía que lo que acababa de ocurrir era del todo importante y…Sabía que no sería la última que vería al viejo anciano, Albus Dumbledore.

Eliz se situó la máscara en sus ojos, observándose al espejo. Aquella especie de carnaval veneciano que sus padres habían preparado, comenzaba a no ser del todo de su agrado. El corsé no dejaba que sus pulmones cogieran todo el aire que ellos quisieran. Ya no se acordaba de lo horrible que era, vestirse con aquella ropa…Como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana.

Notaba cada vez más que aquel no era su sitio. Pero no sabía que hacer…Consultó por un segundo el gran reloj de cuco, del pasillo. Las seis y media…La fiesta era a las siete y el barco partiría a las siete y media... Justo cuando el sol se ponía en aquellas regiones.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Aquella no era la Eliz que ella misma conocía. ¿Quién era exactamente, en aquel momento?

Algo afilado rozó su espalda, algo puntiagudo… Algo…Si, algo, extraño. Se giró encontrándose cara a cara con el intruso. Una mirada dorada penetró en sus ojos verdes. Segundos más tarde, el ocupante y ella se encontraban peleándose encima de la cama.

Eliz dio una patada en cierto punto estratégico, que hizo deslizar al oponente de encima de ella. Situó una sonrisa en sus labios, al descubrir al idiota que la había atacado.

-¡Oh! Sir Lupin, otra vez nos encontramos.

-Ya ve. Tiene una espalda deliciosa, la he reconocido. La única espalda que ha podido conmigo, todo un honor-declaró el joven rubio levantándose-. ¿Has venido a robar, de nuevo? Porque te has equivocado de sitio. 

Se acercó hacia la muchacha empujándola contra la pared, poniendo su fuerte mano alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó a levantarla del suelo, mientras ella hacía intentos vanos de salir.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí!

Karah brindó una vez más con sus camaradas. Estaba demasiado bebida. En aquel preciso momento, no recordaba exactamente ni cual era su nombre. La joven se hallaba acurrucada en el cuerpo de alguno de los tripulantes del Cofre Escondido. Oyó unos pasos a lo lejos. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza hasta encontrarse con una cabellera pelirroja familiar. Sonrió como una idiota, de manera involuntaria, levantando su copa, todavía llena de vodka. 

-¿Y Eliz?- preguntó Lily buscando a la muchacha por todos los rincones del barco.

-No…Ha…Llegado-consiguió pronunciar la chica.

Lily se levantó dando una patada a un barril lleno de vino. Se giró de nuevo, mirando a Karah. 

-Levanta a todos estos borrachos. Nos vamos. Mete la cabeza en agua para estar despejada. ¡Ya! 

Eliz frenó a su padre al matar al caballero. Este todavía no comprendía la situación…Seguía sin ver al padre y a la hija. Tan solo veía una bella mujer, parando a un importante político. Algo no encajaba para él.

Se giró hacia Remus y alzando las cejas, le sonrió con picardía. Volvió a girarse hacia su padre.

-Verás papá-"Papá" esa palabra sonó unas mil veces en la mente del rubio-. Remus y yo solo nos estábamos divirtiendo¿verdad cariño?

-Eh…Si.

Ni tan siquiera pudo pensar su respuesta, cuando unos ardientes labios carnosos rozaron los suyos. Duró un segundo. Un segundo eterno.

-Te veo abajo, amor-pronunció la muchacha, mientras desaparecía de la habitación acompañada de su padre.

-¡Lily¡Por favor!

Las voces Alice resonaban por todo el barco. La capitana hacía como si no la escuchara. Se giró para ver a la mujer. Negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a sus marineros. 

-¡Caballeros! En quince minutos partiremos. Espero que se encuentren del todo bien, para partir de nuevo-Lily continuó andando hacia su camarote, ignorando de nuevo las advertencias de la cocinera-. Alice es mi última palabra, no voy a esperarla¿de acuerdo? Ella tomó una decisión, no voy a suplicarle que vuelva, si eso es lo que piensas. Que haga lo que quiera.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando de nuevo a Alice con la palabra en la boca. Suspiró. Si Eliz venía…Debía hacerlo pronto.

-Sería un honor para mí, que bailaras conmigo este valls, mi hija.

-Claro, papá.

Eliz se encontró de repente, en un mundo lejano lleno de personas que la querían, pero no la hacía feliz. Era eso…No era feliz. Pero estaba con su familia, lo que siempre había querido. ¿Por qué no lo era?

-Cariño…Quería darte las gracias por volver…

Eliz apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, cerrando los ojos, mientras oía las delicadas palabras de su padre.

-Me alegro de estés con nosotros…Por fin…Para siempre.

Y fue entonces. Para siempre… ¿Quería eso¡No¿Para que engañarse? Se separó de su padre, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sonrió, por fin. ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía lo que realmente le haría feliz! 

-Papá… Y personas del pueblo…-la música paró al oírla-. No puedo quedarme…Lo siento…Es que…Soy una pirata y siempre lo seré.

Un grito de horror recorrió el gran salón. Su madre y su hermano pequeño corrieron a junto su esposo y padre. 

-Siento no haceros felices…Pero es lo que hay-Eliz se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Continuó caminando mientras la gente se apartaba su paso. Volvió a girar la cabeza. Vio como su hermano estaba a su lado, con su caballo favorito, se paró a abrazarlo.

-Cuídate.

-Y tú-respondió él-. Nunca pensé decir esto…Pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti. 

Le sonrió mientras cogía el caballo que le tendía. Se subió a él. El caballo galopó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el puerto. Se detuvo. Bajó lentamente… 

El Cofre Escondido ya no estaba.

Bajó la mirada…Ya era todo…Todo demasiado tarde.

-Te dije que cambiar el barco de sitio la deprimiría.

Eliz se giró rápidamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras corría a abrazar a sus compañeros. Se quedó quieta delante de Lily, observándola. Aquella mirada de…Cariño. 

-Gracias.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo. No sabían que ocurriría a partir de ahora, ni como podían afrontarlo. Tan solo sabían…Que estaban juntas.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí, Albus?

-Claro, aquí tienes.

El joven moreno sostuvo en sus manos el bello retrato de la mujer. La observó durante lo que le parecieron décadas. Se detuvo un segundo en su pálido y suculento cuello. El collar… El anciano pudo vislumbrar como en la garganta del muchacho, la nuez subía y bajaba por una extraña presión.

-Gracias…Es ella…

Hizo un ademán con la mano, mientras volvía a subir majestuosamente a su caballo. Aquella chica parecía…El principio del fin para él.

_Notas de las autoras:_

_¿Como ha ido¿Les ha gustado?_

_Esperamos que si…_

_Y si quieren hacernos felices… saben lo que tienen que hacer, que es dejar un review )_

_Esta vez no tardaremos tanto en actualizar, ya que el siguiente capitulo está casi acabado._

_Besos, y por favor¡reviews!_


End file.
